Una Nueva Luna
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Edward se ha ido, abandonando a Bella sin escrúpulos, añadiéndole además un trauma del copón, después de haberse comportado de la peor manera posible. Por otro lado, Bella le ha dejado. Qué más da, la oportunidad no tiene precedentes: podría aprender a vivir sin él. Y podría gustarle más. Reto del Tarot de HEFDLP - Gui
1. Prólogo: Se ha ido

**Gui** : Aquí encadenando participación en reto con participación en reto. Me siento muy eficaz. Este es un reto permanente y multifandom de Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Yo por extender el horizonte (y multiplicar por dos el número de mis fics de Crepúsculo), me he metido en el jaleo de intentar salvarle la vida a Bella Swann.

Reto del Tarot: Nivel 1. 10 de espadas: fracaso, tocar fondo.

 _Advertencia: Las relaciones tóxicas existen. Sufrir en pareja es malo. Ahí lo dejo. Llamemos a este capítulo Tortura Psicológica._

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer tuvo ideas mejores que esta.

* * *

 **Una Nueva Luna**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Se ha ido**

 _Bella, no quiero que me acompañes._

Los ojos dorados, tan fascinantes, tan hermosos, esos ojos por los que se moría, por los que daría la vida, ¡el alma! Qué gracioso. La miraba como si nunca hubiese importado. No era posible.

 _En cierto modo, te he querido._

Vaya, en cierto modo. O sea que algo había habido. No había sido mentira. Bella se aferraba a aquella frase como a un clavo ardiendo. Le producía unas ampollas terribles, pero la frase no era negativa. Al menos.

 _He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos._

Edward era el narrador de aquella historia. Esa historia que no era la de Bella. En la historia de Bella, nadie hacía cálculos maquiavélicos, ni se llegaba demasiado lejos.

 _No me convienes, Bella._

Cada vez que llegaba a esa parte, las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos. Era verdad. Era tan cierto que no había manera de negarlo. Ella era humana, torpe, estúpida, lenta. Él era su opuesto en todo. Sólo tenía virtudes, y eran las que más importaban. Y además quedaba bien. Porque era guapo y brillante, porque era rápido y fuerte, porque era Edward y ella era un cero a la izquierda, una mierda en su zapato, su almuerzo matutino. Ella no estaba a su altura, ni de lejos. Compararlos carecía completamente de sentido.

 _Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. Será como si no hubiese existido._

Qué gracioso. No era consciente de que los vampiros eran sarcásticos hasta ahora. Edward le había dado vida a Bella y desapareciendo, le había quitado la vida. ¿Cómo no echar de menos aquello? ¿Cómo podía siquiera sobrevivir ahora mismo? Se había ido para siempre pero no le había borrado la memoria. Eso no. Aunque creyese que sí.

 _No te preocupes, eres humana, tu memoria es un auténtico colador. El tiempo te curará las heridas._

Eso lo dice la gente que ha vivido cosas terribles y ha sobrevivido para contarlo. La clave estaba en sobrevivir. Bella pensaba que Edward no era consciente de aquello. Como no podía leerle la mente… Tu memoria es un auténtico colador. Era como una cuchillada en medio del corazón.

 _Alice quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti._

Quizás tuviese razón. Aunque la frase le hubiese quitado toda la sangre del cerebro y hubiese empezado a marearse en ese momento. Lo mejor para ella era que no hubiera ruptura. ¿Lo había pensado acaso? Parecía el médico del hospital de Phoenix. Edward, con su memoria sin agujeros, podría haberse acordado. Quizás estaba haciendo una broma con el asunto. No tenía gracia.

Lo que la mató definitivamente fue ese beso en la frente final, ese cuídate mucho, que era casi peor que aquel "te he querido". En ese momento del relato, la frase le daba vueltas la cabeza y sentía cómo se volvía a desmayar, cómo tenían que transportarla para dejarla en el calor de la casa. Y allí, en su cuarto, todo gritaba Edward. La cama. La ventana. De ahí se puso a observarme las primeras veces. Aquí me tumbé con él y él me miraba dormir.

Pero se lo había llevado todo. Hasta las fotos. Incluidas las fotos. Con una foto igual habría sido más llevadero. El cuerpo de Bella estaba en plena apatía. No se quería morir. No quería vivir. Estaba en el fondo de un inmenso lago negro en el que resonaban las últimas frases de Edward, una y otra vez, en orden. Cada vez, una nueva puñalada. Y a lo lejos, Charlie comentando que si se han ido los Cullen, que si qué putada. Intentando que sobreviviese. Dándole de comer. Preocupado.

Y Bella ahí, moribunda pero viva.

* * *

Y aquí están, todos los indicios del maltrato emocional en un capítulo. ¿Reviews?

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	2. Agujero Negro

**Gui** : Capítulo dos. Gracias por los reviews a **Rebeca** , **Alpha** , **Miky** y **Paulys**.

Reto del Tarot: Nivel 1. 10 de bastos: estar sobrecargado de trabajo, exigirse demasiado, olvidarse de la salud y el bienestar de uno mismo.

 _Advertencia: Las relaciones tóxicas existen. Sufrir en pareja es malo. Ahí lo dejo._

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer tuvo ideas mejores que esta.

* * *

 **Una Nueva Luna**

* * *

 **Agujero Negro**

Bella, una bolsa de basura negra (o sea, opaca), dando vueltas por la casa. Todos los regalos de cumpleaños. El vestido azul. Recuerdo número uno, recuerdo número dos, y número tres, recuerdo número seiscientos veinticuatro. Y todo a la bolsa de basura, que se empeñaba en hacer ruido de bolsa de basura llenándose de basura.

Y luego lo más difícil.

–Charlie, ¿tienes un destornillador?

Destornillador y bolsa de basura y uñas. El Chevrolet rojo, esperando afuera, con el cerebro abierto y la cabina delantera tan encerrada. Abrió la puerta y sólo el ruido de la puerta era Edward subiendo a su coche. Edward bajando del coche. Edward cerrando la puerta. Y ahí estaba, guasón como todos los objetos antes de desaparecer en la negrura de la bolsa opaca, el estéreo. Y en la cabeza de Bella, todas y cada una de las canciones que habían escuchado juntos. Se dejó unos minutos para escuchar la música en su cabeza y ver sus entrañas sangrar del cuchillo que le habían metido en el estómago las palabras de Edward. Te he querido. Y en la cabeza de Bella, martilleante: te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije.

No vales este estéreo ni esta música. No eres quién para tener recuerdos felices con seres mitológicos excepcionales. Dioses.

Y le dio al destornillador. No entendió cómo sacar el aparato, y eso que está diseñado para que no te dejes las uñas, pero Bella se dejó las uñas, y los dedos, y si hubiese podido, los dientes, porque se estaba castigando. Por ser estúpida y creer en el amor verdadero. Por creerse valiosa para alguien como Edward. ¡Qué idea!, y sangre y se le partió otra uña, y el estéreo se quedaba ahí muerto de la risa, sin moverse un ápice…

Si es que hay que escuchar a las voces internas cuando saben lo que se hacen. Consiguió hacer palanca con el destornillador y el estéreo salió disparado, dejando en el coche un agujero negro y grande, como el que tenía Bella en el pecho. ¿Quién me manda a mí meterme donde no me llaman?

La caja de música a la bolsa negra, y la bolsa negra al fondo del armario, a la izquierda de la ropa, ahí en el sitio justo para no verlo cuando abra el armario, pero para acordarse de que está ahí y abrir el armario pensando "no estoy mirando a la bolsa". Por una tortura psicológica más…

Y hasta aquí la historia de la bolsa y el pensar el nombre del paraíso perdido. Edward. Moisés murió sin ver la tierra prometida. Bella creyó haber llegado a la suya antes de darse cuenta de que solo era un sueño.

Así que se metió a trabajar. Deberes de mates, deberes de lengua. Charlie no sabía qué pensar. Se supone que cuando tu hija saca dieces no tienes que preocuparte porque todo va bien. La situación le sacaba de sus esquemas simples y le daba dolor de cabeza. Bella le daba dolor de corazón, pero se le pasará con el tiempo.

Y Bella todos los días dale que te pego abriendo el armario, sin mirar, pero pensando sola y exclusivamente en la bolsa negra de basura, opaca, en la sangre en las uñas, en los regalos de cumpleaños, en Alice y en… No dice su nombre. Y luego a clase, a trabajar, a darlo todo por una nota insignificante en la vida. Bella, vivir es otra cosa.

Pero Bella no vivía, estaba muerta, pero hacía como que no. Se levantaba y se vestía (y abría y cerraba el armario varias veces) y desayunaba, y saludaba a Charlie y que tengas un buen día, y cogía el coche (y sonaba la puerta del coche al abrirse y cerrarse, y veía el agujero negro del estéreo como veía el agujero negro de la bolsa) y pensaba en el vacío que le nublaba la mente. Llegaba a clase con demasiada antelación y hacía los deberes en el coche, y salía del coche y se iba a clase, y sus amigos ya no la saludaban, salvo quizás Mike. Y escuchaba en clase, y lo apuntaba todo, y sacaba buenas notas, y volvía a casa, y trabajaba los sábados, y hacía algo, se rellena la vida con algo, y otro algo, y algo un poco más absorbente, solo para no recordar, solo porque le dolía el alma.

Y pasó un día, y otro día, un mes y otro mes pasó... aunque ya no pasaba igual el tiempo. Y Charlie mirándola desde la altura del padre que esto ya lo he vivido porque su madre me hizo lo mismo pero no recuerdo ir por la vida como un zombi haciendo como si no lo fuese. Quizás esto no sea bueno. Pero, hombre parco y tímido, se quedaba sin decir nada.

Y Bella se juraba y perjuraba todos los minutos de su existencia que no estaba pensando en él, que no se estaba machacando. Lo hacía por Charlie, y por si X volvía a aparecer. Pero sabía que en el fondo sólo merecía desaparecer por haber osado siquiera un instante pensar en que podría ser feliz con él.

* * *

Aún no están pasando las cosas apasionantes, entonces le pido perdón a **Miky** porque este capítulo solo es un poco más largo que el anterior. Espero que juntos sepan a algo más.

¿Reviews?

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	3. Abejorro

**Gui** : Capítulo dos. Gracias por los reviews a **Rebeca** , **Alpha** , **Katie D. B** , **Paulys** y **Cullen1234567890**

Reto del Tarot: Nivel 1. 8 de copas: un giro inesperado, un viaje hacia lo desconocido, una búsqueda de significado.

 _Advertencia: Las relaciones tóxicas existen. Sufrir en pareja es malo. Ahí lo dejo._

 **Disclaimer** : Stephenie Meyer tuvo ideas mejores que esta.

* * *

 **Una Nueva Luna**

* * *

 **Abejorro**

Como todas las mañanas, Bella se dejó llevar por sus pies a la cocina, y sus manos le abrieron la silla en la que se sentó para tomarse el desayuno. Un zumbido lejano le llegaba al cerebro mientras que sus dedos cortaban un poco del pan que había sobre la mesa. Pero de repente la mesa tembló de forma violenta, como atravesada por las ondas de un puñetazo. Eso justo había hecho Charlie.

–¡Basta ya!

Los oídos de Bella estaban reacios a trabajar y no había estado escuchando a su padre. Pero el grito le había perforado el tímpano y le había estimulado algo. Se dio cuenta de que le debía ese esfuerzo a su padre.

Sin embargo, Charlie hablaba de cosas dolorosas. De: yo también he pasado por aquí y me sobrepuse, pero tú no. Tú no. Te arrastras sin vida por los rincones. La apatía te envuelve entera. A Charlie le dolía mirar a Bella pero era hombre de pocas palabras y llevaba cuatro meses mirando y callando, mirando de nuevo, pensando muy fuerte y manteniéndose en silencio. En boca cerrada no entran moscas. En oído cerrado no entra lo que no quieres oír.

Bella no quería irse de Forks.

Forks era lo único que le quedaba de él. En Forks había alcanzado la felicidad (falsa felicidad) y sólo en Forks podía sufrir así. El sufrimiento era lo único que le quedaba.

En Forks estaba el hilo rojo que la había atado un instante a Edward. Era un hilo quiebro, de mala calidad, unilateral. Pero la había atado al suelo.

Nunca había llorado como en Forks, y eso significaba que su amor había sido verdadero.

No podía irse a Jacksonville, a que hiciese sol (¿sol?), a que nadie hubiese oído hablar de los Cullen, a que su dolor fuese engullido por una marabunta de personas dispuestas a ayudar.

No quería dejarlo ir. Necesitaba castigarse así.

–Si quieres que haga algo saldré con Jess o Ángela.

–No es eso. Los dos sabemos lo que está pasando aquí. No puedes seguir esperándole.

–No estoy esperando a nadie.

No. Bella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo. Sacaba buenas notas. Era una empleada modelo. Una hija modelo. No podía ser que Charlie se hubiese dado cuenta. No. No. Ese tema estaba prohibido.

–Bella... –Charlie, padre patoso, había intentado dar un paso. Le había supuesto toda su energía del año, ¡hablar directamente de un tema delicado! Y Bella le había abofeteado.

–Tengo que ir al instituto.

Testaruda, adolescente. Vivía hasta el final en su desgracia, y además hacía los deberes. Si me porto bien no me harán preguntas. Sus amigos habían dejado de hablarle (menos Mike, claro). Todo el mundo lo sabía. Bella, sin poder soportarlo, y haciendo como si nada, era perfectamente consciente. Por eso tembló al ir a ver a Jessica.

–¿Jess?

–¿Me estás hablando a mí, Bella? –preguntó la aludida.

–Claro.

Vete con el cuento a otra persona, eso decían los ojos de Jessica. Pero ella también llevaba cuatro meses con su propia lucha. Bella se arrastraría y le pediría perdón. Acabaría por darse cuenta. Este era el primer paso hacia la capitulación, y Jess no era insensible a sus deseos narcisistas. Aceptó el plan del cine y sólo alzó las cejas cuando Bella se decantó por la película de zombis. Extraña elección.

Bella se subió al coche de Jess esa misma noche y se dejó llevar por las carreteras, por los haces de luz nocturna. Salió de Forks por primera vez en cuatro meses. Puso rap en la radio, para no oír la música prohibida. Y vio una película de zombis.

O bueno, lo intentó, porque los primeros minutos resultaron ser de idilio rosa. Casi casi le dio diabetes. Ella quería sangre y horror, susto y miedo y adrenalina.

Pero ocurría algo. Algo molesto e indefinido. Los zombis arrastraban los pies por el asfalto y los humanos huían despavoridos, y Bella ahí en medio empezó a verse a sí misma.

El zombi perseguía al último superviviente que pegaba gritos despavoridos y se tropezaba al huir. El avance lento, doloroso, pero constante, de la criatura marcaba el ritmo del corazón de Bella. Ahí estaba ella, con esa cara de muerto, con un ojo salido de su cuenca y sin darse cuenta, con un brazo muerto en el costado y la rodilla doblada al revés, avanzando como una enferma hacia algo que no tenía sentido. Sin pensamientos, sin sensaciones, sin sentimientos, sin emociones, sólo arrastrándose, arrastrándose (¡No me arrastro! –le había dicho a Charlie. Y él había rectificado: estás sin vida). Arrastrándose sin vida por un mundo en descomposición.

Allí estaba ella. De todas las criaturas mágicas del mundo que podía ser – que había intentado ser... Había querido ser la heroína. ¡La protagonista!

Bella era el zombi.

* * *

Y tarán, eso es todo por hoy. A ver si consigo hacer esto más rápido!

¿Reviews?

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	4. Peligro

**Gui** : He tardado, pero he vuelto. Este proyecto me parece muy importante. Es un experimento a largo plazo, pero lo acabaré. Gracias a **Rebeca** y **Paulys** por los reviews, aunque los dos tienen más de un año.

Reto del Tarot: Nivel 1. Ocho de Espadas: Parálisis. Quedarse en la zona de confort. Encarcelamiento. Atrapado en los recuerdos.

 _Advertencia: Las relaciones tóxicas existen. Sufrir en pareja es malo. Ahí lo dejo._

 **Discalimer** : Stephenie Meyer tuvo mejores ideas que esta.

* * *

 **Una Nueva Luna**

* * *

 **Peligro**

El pensamiento de Bella fue como una bofetada. Los zombis son muertos vivientes. La palabra esencial en esa calificación era la primera: muertos. Se llaman vivientes porque tienen la capacidad de moverse y parecen tener un objetivo. Bella ni siquiera tenía un objetivo. ¿Cómo podía soportar siquiera la idea de estar muerta?

Evidentemente, Jessica no se enteraba de nada. ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? ¿Seguro que tenías miedo? Era yo la que gritaba… Para poder explicárselo, Bella tendría que hablar de más, así que prefirió callarse y mentir. ¿Comer? Donde quieras.

Algo había pasado en su cabeza delante de esa película. Había evitado el romance, quería borrarlo. Pero la idea del zombi la había sacudido. Casi parecía ser capaz de ver el mundo. Los detalles.

Los detalles observables, sin embargo, pertenecían al pasado.

Bella había estado siguiendo a Jessica como un perro sigue a su amo. Sin preguntas, contenta de no tener que pensar. Y Jessica había aterrizado en un callejón mal iluminado lleno de recuerdos.

Unos chicos amenazantes, borrachos. Un bar, que los vomitaba, monstruo conocido. El volvo plateado que había derrapado. Ese chico moreno y bajito que le había dicho "nena". Y él…

El cerebro de Bella tomó la decisión antes de que pudiese pensarla, y ella estuvo feliz de poder seguirle la corriente. Caminaba con andares de tonta, como poseída. No quería pensar en ello, sólo lo estaba haciendo. Jessica, detrás, con los zombis aún en sus neuronas, las sinapsis aún contaminadas con adrenalina, tenía los cinco sentidos alerta. Los seis. El sexto, el sentido común, llamaba a Bella. ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que te maten? ¡Vuelve! Una petición de socorro. Era incapaz de tomar una decisión por si misma. Necesitaba el apoyo de su amiga. Pero Bella estaba en su pasado. De un momento a otro, Edward aparecería en su corcel plateado para salvarla de las garras de los borrachos de Port Angeles. Otra vez. Antes de decirle que él era más peligroso.

Sí.

Más excitante.

Quizás el peligro era lo que le atraía en Edward. Cosa que era torcida y compleja. Un rasgo de psicópata. No me extraña que Edward me desprecie. Él quería mantenerla alejada del peligro.

Pero el peligro sabía a él. El moreno bajito era peligroso. Probablemente. Bella esperaba que lo fuese, con tantas ganas que sintió el miedo otra vez, la excitación del terror.

Pero antes tenía que quitarse a Jess de en medio. Vete a comer. Yo te alcanzo. Bella tomó la decisión por ella. Jessica no era idiota, pero Bella le había dado una opción más agradable que quedarse.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de Edward volvió a sonar en sus oídos.

 _Bella, ¡deja esto ahora mismo!_

Hum, órdenes. Edward siempre le daba órdenes.

Para protegerla.

 _Vete con Jessica. Me prometiste no hacer nada estúpido._

Era cierto. Ella se lo debía. Él le había roto el corazón, pero era culpa de Bella, por creer en cuentos de hadas. Su lugar era el de la joven sumisa. Él era mayor. Él sabía lo que le convenía. Lo lógico era hacerle caso.

 _Mantén tu promesa._

Y sin embargo, cuanto más andaba hacia los parranderos, que la miraban divertidos, mejor oía su voz. Su voz ronca. Bella había estado a punto de despertar a una realidad cruda después de la película. La realidad que se le abrió paso en la mente a través de la voz de Edward era otra distinta. Era luminosa y excitante. En ella, los colores eran más hermosos, los objetos adquirían valor. Todo se volvía interesante. El mundo dejaba de ser blanco y negro. Era un chute de apasionada realidad, intensa realidad. Verdadera realidad. Eso era lo que ella quería.

Por un instante, pensó en hacerle caso a la voz. Dejar de creer en alucinaciones. Edward no estaba por ningún lado, ni podía mandarle mensajes por telepatía. La evidencia era que Bella se estaba imaginando la voz. La mente humana es una maravilla. Dio un paso hacia el peligro.

 _Bella, da media vuelta._

Si él estaba enfadado, entonces era que Bella le importaba. Mejor enfadado que indiferente.

Había recuperado a Edward. Quizás no había convencido a Jessica. Su amiga había ganado la batalla, y se habían acabado alejando de allí para cenar en el McDonald's. Los borrachos no les habían hecho nada malo. Sólo habían insistido un poco.

Había recuperado a Edward.

Sin embargo, pensar en él había sido siempre doloroso. El dolor volvería. No sabía si estaba preparada.

* * *

Aviso: Todo lo que está en cursiva lo dice Edward tal cual. O Bella con la voz de Edward. De momento estos capítulos van muy pegados al libro. Ya me separaré.

Vengo a publicar otro capítulo en un minutito.

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	5. Memento mori

**Gui** : Con este capítulo completo el nivel 1 del reto, lo que me da acceso a nuevas cartas del tarot. Vamos avanzando.

Reto del Tarot: Nivel 1. Nueve de Bastos: Perseverancia. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

 _Advertencia: Las relaciones tóxicas existen. Sufrir en pareja es malo. Ahí lo dejo._

 **Discalimer** : Stephenie Meyer tuvo mejores ideas que esta.

 **Discalimer 2** : Gracias a Shakespeare por su soneto 16 (ver abajo)

* * *

 **Una Nueva Luna**

* * *

 **Memento mori**

El dolor volvió.

Jessica la dejó en su casa, enfadada y dolida, haciendo esfuerzos por dirigirle la palabra. Esperando que Bella fuese quien arreglase las cosas. Bella ni siquiera le dedicó tres pensamientos, antes de olvidarse de su existencia.

Charlie hizo amago de regañarla. Dónde has estado y esas cosas. Claro que Bella había hecho lo que le había dicho. Cine y cena en Port Angeles con Jessica. Charlie habría preferido algo peligroso. Algo adolescente. Bella se escabulló a su habitación.

Curioso que el dolor no llegase hasta que ella no estuvo preparada para acogerlo. ¿Coincidencia? Un dolor en las entrañas, en los huesos. Se aferró a sus costillas, luchó por salir de su cabeza, de los dedos de los pies hasta la punta del pelo, Bella era dolor puro. Dolor físico y mental. Castigos por acordarse de él. _Él_.

¿Cómo era posible que un recuerdo provocase tanto dolor?

Bella creyó morir, pero también supo que sobreviviría.

Jessica le había preguntado que si quería morir. Bella ni siquiera había pensado en suicidarse. Si muriese, el dolor se iría. Si se acababa el dolor, se acababa Edward, los mejores momentos de su vida. Los únicos momentos en los que había _estado viva_.

No. No podía irse de Forks. No podía irse del mundo.

Ella sería sufrimiento, pero al menos sabría que aquel paraíso terrenal había existido. Sí. Ella lo había tocado con los dedos. Sus yemas habían apreciado el tacto inconfundible e inolvidable de la perfección.

Una determinación más grande que el dolor: el sentido del dolor. Había una razón legítima para sufrir. El dolor seguía siendo igual de intenso, pero esta vez, Bella podía mantenerse en pie, con los ojos llenos de una realidad superior, una realidad que lo abarcaba todo: su historia con Edward había sido real. Ella había tenido la suerte de vivirla. Y para mantenerla palpitante y real, sus ojos tenían que seguir viendo, su cuerpo tenía que seguir respirando. Su memoria sería el escudo contra el olvido.

* * *

Estas últimas líneas se las dedico a William, que dijo:

 _So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,_  
 _So long lives this, and this gives life to thee_

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
